Kitty Love Story
by rainclawwarriorcat
Summary: Amaya, a girl with special power, will find her own true love. Will she find out what happened to her. Then, there's Amu. Amu doesn't love Ikuto, but her feelings for him will grow.
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty Love Story**

Chapter one

Amaya was walking down the street as the sun started to set. Shades of orange and yellow filled the street. Everything was so beautiful…

"Haaaa… This is a beautiful day isn't it…" Amaya said talking to herself. Sakura, her best friend, had invited her to her house, but Amaya had her mind set on other things so she just said no. She went through the park on the way home. She sat by the fountain in the park. The sounds of birds chippering, the water splash of the fountain... Everything was so calm.

"Well, hello there. I didn't expect to see you here." A voice said. She turned her head but didn't anything. She canned the park to see where the voice came from, but nobody was there.

"Wh-who are you? Where are you?" She stammered. She looked everywhere in the park, but still, nothing.

"Up here, Amaya-san." The voice said. She looked up but it was too late. The figure jumped out of the tree and grabbed Amaya by the chin.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked trying to pull away. His dark blue eyes staring at hers. She froze. Then looked down at the ground. He pulled her chin up again.

"How-how do you know my name? Amaya asked. He let go of her. She pulled away from him until she was a few feet away.

"Well… You see Koneko-chan, I've known you for some time now, He replied, I've been… Well… Watching you." He stared into the trees around them.

"Wh-why did you just call me Koneko-chan?" She asked staring at him. He looked back at her.

"You haven't noticed." He said pointing to her head. She put her hands on her head and felt something soft. She turned around and saw that she had… A black tail! 'What's happening? What am I?' She wondered.

"What did you do to me? Who are you!" She screamed. She flicked her tail and stared at the boy.

"Me? I didn't do anything. I just came here to see if you came." He said. Suddenly he disappeared. Only ripples left in the air. She looked around. Nothing. She felt something touch her tail. She whirled around and saw the boy.

"Nice tail. By the way, my name's Ikuto." He finally said before disappearing, leaving ripples in the air again. _'Who was he?_' She thought._ 'Ikuto…' _

"Come on Ikuto-nya! Let's play! Let's play-nya! I'm bored-nya!" Yoru cried. He floated around above Ikuto, who was laying on the branch of a tree.

"Shut Up! Leave me alone Yoru! I'm tired and you haven't stopped waking me up all night!" Ikuto said slapping Yoru, his guardian character.

"You're no fun...-nya. Fine I'll go play by myself.-nya" Yoru mumbled floating away. Ikuto crossed his arms behind his head. _'We'll see each other again, Koneko-chan, don't worry…'_

Amaya couldn't stop thinking about that boy, Ikuto. She had finally got rid of her black cat ears and tail before going into her house. She was in her room. She sat down on the bed sighing. _'Who is he, and how did I turn into a cat?'_ She wondered silently. She went into her bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair. She went out of her bathroom and got into her PJs. She walked to her bed and sat down.

"Who is he? Ikuto…" She whispered before lying down and pulling the blankets over her. She fell asleep thinking of Ikuto and how she had cat ears and tail.

"Where am I? What's happening?" Amaya cried. She saw a figure come out of the shadows. She was scared. She couldn't see anything except Ikuto.

"Ikuto! What's happening!" Amaya yelled. Ikuto didn't answer. For the first time in many years, she now felt lonely….

Amaya woke up panting. 'Oh… It was just a dream.. Wait! Since when have I started dreaming about Ikuto!' This guy was getting on her nerves. She couldn't stop thinking of him! She got ready and went out the house. It was Sunday so she could do whatever she wanted. She walked to a tree and leaned against it.

"Mmmm… Maybe I'll see Ikuto today… No! Why can't I get him out of my head!" She yelled.

"Now, Koneko, how do you think that makes me feel?" Ikuto was right behind her. He gently touched her cheek.

"Get away from me! What are you doing here?" She yelled. Pulling away from him.

"Me? Well, isn't it obvious? I'm looking for you." He answered. Amaya blushed because of the way Ikuto had said 'You'.

"Hum, well I wanted to asked you something…" She said hesitantly. She looked away and waited for him to say something.

"Well… Are you going to ask me or not. Come on I don't have all day." He said impatiently. She looked back at him.

"Hum… I was wondering… WHY DID I TURN INTO A CAT?" She yelled when she asked him. He grabbed both of her arms and pulled her towards him until they were right next to each other.

"I don't know anything about why you did because I thought I was the only one." He answered and let go of Amaya.

"What do you mean? You can transform into a cat too?" She asked surprised. He jumped up and landed swiftly on a branch of the tree.

"H-how did you do that?" She stammered. He looked down at her. And jumped up another branch and another and another until Amaya couldn't see him anymore.

"Where are you going? Neko no henkano!" She cried from nowhere. "Why did I just…"She saw her tail pop out and reached to feel if her ears had popped out as well. But as she reached up she started shrinking and her hands became softer until they got the shape of big cat paws. She was growing Black Panther spotted fur and got on all fours until she completely resembled a black leopard. She jumped up the tree trunk and clawed her way up the tree. She saw Ikuto sitting on a branch and jumped on top of him. He stared into her eyes.

"Wow. You really are a big kitten." He said, still staring into her eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Ikuto broke the silence.

"Ummm… Amaya?" He said

"Yeah?" She said.

"Ummm… Can you get off me, please." He replied.

"What! Oh I'm so sorry!" She said and got off him. She enjoyed being in a Black Panther form. It made her feel free from everything she worried about. She lifted her head and closed her eyes, enjoying the freedom of being a wild cat. A breeze gently prickled her fur as she opened her eyes.

"Well, I guess I should leave now…" Ikuto said to himself. He turned and started walking away.

"Wait! Come back!" Amaya yelled. She blushed. "I mean I need to ask you something…" Her face was completely red.

"Fine… What do you want now?" He asked irritably. Amaya's red face turned even redder, but this time not because she was blushing, because she was angry.

"First of all! You should be nicer! I mean you are SO rude! Second of all you have to-" Ikuto kissed Amaya slowly. He broke the kiss and stared at her. Amaya looked down trying to hide her blush.

"Just shut up…" He said before grabbing her chin and kissing her again. He broke the kiss again. And teleported away leaving ripples in the air.

"Why did you do that for-nya? Ikuto! Are you even listening to me-nya?" Yoru said. Ikuto looked away. Then looked back and flicked Yoru, who floated away. He looked away then back again.

"Hehe… Can't help it. She just so… Mysterious… And so easy to tease!" He answered. He snickered.

"I still don't get why you did that… She's the enemy-nya!" Yoru yelled. The sun started to set. Ikuto closed his eyes and floated up in the sky. Yoru came to join him and sat down on Ikuto's shoulder.

"What did you do yesterday when you went to play by yourself?" Ikuto asked. He looked at Yoru, smiling.

"Ummm…-nya I kind of went to the park…-nya" Yoru said. He looked away but Ikuto pulled his ear

"If you don't tell me you get a detention." Ikuto warned. Yoru looked back at Ikuto his eyed wide.

"Hey that's not fair-nya! Fine! I just went to the park and played in the tree.-nya" Yoru said slowly.

"And…"

"And what-nya?"

"And what else did you do?"

"Ummm… I kind of stole some sardines from a store…-nya" Ikuto sighed.

"I told you not to steal anymore, didn't I?"

"Sorry! I'm sorry! But… They looked so good…-nya" Ikuto floated down to the ground with Yoru right behind him.

"It's fine." Ikuto said. Yoru smiled.

'He kissed me… He kissed me…' Amaya thought. 'My first kiss…' She sat in her bed sighing. She had the worst day at school today. Always thinking about Ikuto. Even the teacher noticed her. She went in bed and drifted slowly asleep. She woke up and saw something in her bed. 'Wait is this a cat?' She thought. The little furball-like creature twitched its ear. Then slowly lifted it's head up and looked at Amaya. It had light blue eyes and a gray and white body. Amaya looked at the cat closely.

"Who are you?" Amaya asked. 'What am I thinking… Talking to an animal… Animals cant talk...'

"Really? Then why am I talking right now?" The cat said. Amaya froze. She had talked to the cat but didn't expect an answer.

"Wh-what's happening? What are you?" Amaya screamed.

"Well… I'm your Animal Demon. I'm an Ice Cat Demon. I can talk because I'm your Demon." The cat answered calmly.

"Ummm… Do you have a name?" Amaya asked trying to think it was a normal cat.

"No… My parents died when I was young. I don't even remember them…" The Amaya's Demon said.

"Oh… I'm so sorry… Maybe I… I could give you a name..." Amaya said to the cat. The Demon looked at her, his eyes shinning.

"I guess…" He said even though he couldn't stop his eyes from shinning.

"How about… Ichiro!" Amaya said.

"No."

"Ummm, Hajime?"

"No."

"Aoi?"

"No."

"Kou?"

"No."

"Yuki?"

"No."

"Aisu Anda?"

"Ummm… That could be ok…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, then it's set! It's Aisu Anda!" Amaya said proudly. "Aisu for short." She added. Aisu looked so happy. Even if he didn't want to show it he really loved Amaya…

Amaya got dressed and went to school. She walked slowly by the road next to Aisu. He had his tail high and looked proud. He had told Amaya that nobody could see him except for other people that had Animal Demons. Aisu had a kind of blue bracelet around his front paw that matched the color of his eyes. He was gray with white dapples.

"Do you have any powers, Aisu?" Amaya asked. He looked at her tilting his head.

"Of course. I have the same powers as you, but my own as well. I can control Ice and hypnotism. What you can do as well as me is teleporting and levitating. Then you have your own powers which are mind reading and transform into any type of cat except me." He replied. Amaya looked at him surprised.

"You mean I have powers?" She asked stunned.

"Yes you do." Aisu simply answered. Amaya nodded, thinking about something else.

"Yes! School is finally over! Aren't you happy Aisu? Aisu?" Said Amaya. She looked at Aisu.

"What? Oh sure!" He said looking up at Amaya. "Amaya?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"Sure." Amaya replied and lead the way to the park. A few minutes later they arrived. Aisu sat down in the grass. He looked up at Amaya. 'You have no idea of how important he is to you… Ikuto… I know you love him. I can read your heart…' He thought.

"So beautiful…" Amaya said gazing at the sky.

"Yeah…" They both stayed there for an hour until Aisu got up and sniffed the air. He smelled something. A Cat! He ran until Amaya was out of sight. He kept running until the scent became stronger and stronger. He could see something white. He got closer and closer…

"Wait! Aisu! Wait!" Amaya called, running after him, panting. She stopped. She was too tired to move.

"Aisu… Aisu! Don't leave me…" Amaya said weakly. She started feeling dizzy. She fell. 'What? What's happening? Am I not falling?' She thought. She opened her eyes and there he was!

"I-Ku-To?"

"Yeah." She opened her eyes wide.

"Ikuto!"

"I'm here."

"No! Leave me alone! Go away!" She yelled before fainting.

"Hey! Ikuto! You brought you're Girlfriend?"

"Shut Up, Sora!" Ikuto snapped. He was carrying Amaya bridal style. He ran up the stairs, his brother following him.

"Come on! Can't I at least see her?" He called. Ikuto opened the door of his room and placed her in his bed.

"You'll be fine, Amaya-san…" Ikuto whispered in her ear.

"So is she your girlfriend or not?" Sora asked.

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Nope."

"Fine." Ikuto sat down next to her. She blinked twice and opened her eyes. Ikuto smiled.

"Hi, Kitten."

"Don't call me Kitten, Jerk! I told you to stay away from me!" She screamed.

"Looks like she doesn't appreciate you, Ikuto." Sora said. Ikuto looked up at him, his smile fading.

"Ikuto? Who is this? Does he know you?" Amaya asked weakly. Ikuto looked back at her.

"He's my brother his name is Sora." Ikuto explained.

"Yo! So You're Ikuto's Girlfriend?" Sora said.

"What? Ikuto told you I'm his girlfriend? No! I hardly even know him. If I couldn't transform into a cat I wouldn't have even met you!" She yelled sitting up.

"Hahaha! Well looks like you aren't his girlfriend after all. See ya!" He said before turning around and walking away.

"Idiot." Ikuto mumbled. "Right, anyway, are you feeling ok?" He asked looking at her. She didn't answer. Her eyes were closed.


	2. Characters

Kitty Love Story

Characters

Amaya Ishikawa

Age: 16

Description: Pearl-white hair and deep red eyes, black cat ears and tail, red cross on her left arm.

Animal Demon: Ice Cat Demon

Description: White and light gray spotted tom, light blue eyes. Blue bracelet on his front left paw. (Same color as eyes)

Animal Demon name: Aisu Anda (Ice Creek) {Aisu}

Grade: 10th grade

Special Demon Power: Teleport

Special Character Power: Read minds, transform into any felines (Neko no henkano)

Animal Demon Power: Control Water and Ice

Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Age: 18

Description: Midnight-blue hair and dark purple eyes.

Animal Demon: Black Panther Demon

Description: Black spotted leopard, with midnight-blue eyes

Animal Demon name: Kuro no sora (Night sky) (Kuro)

Grade: First year of College

Guardian character:

Yoru (Night)

Special Demon Power: Teleport

Special Character power: Make energy balls with his hands

Animal Demon Power: Control Shadows

Sakura Shibata

Age: 15

Description: Fox-colored hair, ears and tail. Faded brown eyes

Animal Demon: Golden Fox Demon

Description: Golden/brown she-wolf, fire-colored eyes.

Animal Demon name: Kin No Shi (Fire fox) {Kin}

Grade: 10th grade

Special Demon Powers: Make fireballs with her hands.

Special Character Powers: None

Animal Demon Power: Control fire

Sora Tsukiyomi

Age: 16

Description: Midnight blue hair with slight purple highlight, leaf-green eyes, black wolf ears and tail

Animal Demon: Timber Wolf Demon

Description: Brown, gold timber wolf, golden eyes

Animal Demon Name: Shoku (Eclipse)

Grade: 10th Grade

Special Demon Power: Mental torture.

Special Character Power: None

Animal Demon Power: Control Earth

Yuki Yamamoto

Age: 14

Description: White/silver hair and forest green eyes

Animal Demon: Snow Wolf Demon

Description: White she-wolf, blue eyes, cross on her forehead

Animal Demon Name: Nyra

Grade: 10th (She skipped a grade)

Special Demon Power: Mental torture.

Special Character Power: Fly

Animal Demon Power: Control Wind and Snow


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, very sorry! I know! The chapter is only like… A few paragraphs long! I was out of ideas!**

**Ikuto: and time…**

**Me: SHUT UP! And it's been, like, 2 months since I last updated! **

**Sakura: Hey don't start getting angry…**

**Sora: guess I'll have to do this… ****Mizuko-chan does not own Shugo Chara! **

**Sakura: But Mizu-chan owns me, Sora-kun and Amaya!**

**BTW: I have many names and I change my username a lot! If in some of my stories it's Tokyomewmew2011, or Amayaibuka, or Amayaneko2020 then it's still me, ok?**

"Amaya? Hey are you awake?" A soft voice whispered in her ear. "Well I'm going to get some water for you, kay? I'll be back in a second." He continued.

Later, when Amaya woke up, she saw a letter next to the bed. I glass of water was there too. She drank the cup and opened up the letter. It read:

"I need to go somewhere this morning, sorry. Just stay in the house until I come back and Sora is there too. Be careful, but if you need anything you can ask him."

She turned the paper around and saw that there was writing on it too. She turned the paper back and back to the side she hadn't read. It read:

"Hey Koneko,

I love you; I love your cute mischievous smile.

Did I mention I love your laugh? God, it's like angels singing.

I love your perfect smile, your perfect smile.

You're smart, funny, and the best damn girl in the world to me.

If I had one wish left in this world before I left it, it would be to kiss those beautiful lips again, my love.

I love you, my little Miss Perfect. Don't change, ever."

~Ikuto

Amaya stared at the letter in amazement. 'He wrote this? Wow, I didn't realize I meant this much to him…' She thought silently. She smiled. She folded the paper and got out of the bed.

"What should I do? I wish I could go out…" She said to herself. She walked around the room. It looked pretty normal. There was a bed, a desk and night stand next to the bed, and there was a bathroom door in the corner of the room. Amaya walked out of the door into the hallway. She looked around. There were 4 doors. She opened the first one right in front of Ikuto's room…!

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Amaya screamed. "Wh-wh-wh-wha-what! Haaaaa! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She screamed, shut the door and shoved herself against the back of the door. What did she see? You really want to know?

A half naked guy! He had just taken his shirt off! And he just looked at me!

Amaya was panting. She sighed after a while. The door in front of her opened. Sora came out. (Ikuto's brother)

"Can… I ask you one thing? Why did you come into my room?" He said casually. In fact, he didn't seem bothered at all!

"Are you okay? You don't look really good." He said. "Hey, do you want anything?" He asked. I blushed.

"Ummm. Oh! I need to go to school! What day are we today?" She asked.

"Umm… Friday 7th, I think." He answered.

"WHAT! You mean I haven't gone to school in a week!" She ran to Ikuto's room and looked around. A mirror! She looked inside!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Her scream echoed all over the house.

Amaya POV

"What the heck happened to me?" I screamed. I looked in the mirror. I had cat ears, a cat tail and fangs protruding from my lips. Cat teeth.

"Since when did I start having fangs? Am a vampire?" I yelled.  
"IKUUU-TOOOOO!" I screamed. I had incredible hearing and an unbelievable sense of smell. I could hear so many things. Including the door opening. I turned to her right as soon as she heard the sound. I ran downstairs very fast—so fast I tripped and stumbled down the stairs trying to keep my balance. I _supposedly _had great balance but I didn't know how to use my tail yet. I fell and at that moment Ikuto stepped right in the house. He looked up and saw me. He widened his eyes not being able to see what was going on until it was too late… He opened his eyes.

"You… are… heavy…" Ikuto panted. I opened her eyes. I blushed. I had fallen on Ikuto as he had opened the door. I blushed deeper and tried to get up just to fall back down on Ikuto. I felt an agonizing pain on my left ankle. I shrieked in pain. Ikuto helped me get up. We were both blushing. I turned around and obviously, there he was… Ikuto's brother was standing there. Holding his mouth with his hands, giggling. 'Great…' I thought.

Ikuto POV

I looked at my brother. He was clenching his to teeth to stop himself from laughing. I clamped my fists. I was _very _ angry. I helped Amaya to get up, then grinned. Amaya looked up at me. Her deep red eyes glittering. Then she tried to get up but failed. She looked up at me pleadingly and I picked her up bridal style. I looked at her and smirked, then turned to my stupid brother and my smirk turned into a very angry expression. My brother took a few steps back. "SORA!" I yelled.

"You. Are. Dead." I stated. My ears and tail popped out as I ran after my perverted brother. I had left Amaya, blushing and confused at the end of the stairs. Sora was already in his room and had looked the door. I put my hands together and a blue energy ball formed in between them. I thrust my hands forward, the energy ball exploding against Sora's room's door. I kicked the door open and walked inside. My brother was siting in his bed, reading a manga. He looked at me casually, his face turning to amusement as he realized that I was _really_ embarrassed if I actually went through the trouble of breaking the door open. He laughed, then stopped when he saw my expression. I was staring at him with a frown, and also my famous smirk. He closed up his comic and jumped out of bed. He walked up to me.

"See ya later." He said. Then he continued past me. I grabbed the hood of his dark green jacket. Sora looked up at me. His wolf ears and tail were flicking. "Can I do something for you?" He mumbled. I nodded.  
"Die."

He looked at me and gulped. I let him go, a smirk growing on my face. I waved my tail around while walking back to the dumbfounded Amaya.

"Ko-ne-ko-chan. Are you ok?" I laughed.

Amaya POV:

I stared at Ikuto in awe. Why was there an explosion? And why did Sora run right past me? Then thoughts flowed into my mind.

_Wow, is she ok? She looks pale. I am gonna kill Sora later. Why is she staring at me? Maybe I should tell her that she has powers._

These weren't my thoughts, but who were they? Ikuto? I can read minds? WHAT? "Ikuto!" I yelled. He raised his right eyebrow. "Mmm?" "Can I read minds." I asked, trying to act as casually as I could. He opened his mouth for a split second, then closed it again. He lifted his hands above his head and crossed them as he walked passed me and out the door. He shrugged. "Sure." I nodded, still confused by his behavior. When I realized he had left me daydreaming in front of the door, I started to run after him. "Iku—to" I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized that I had lost him and was now surrounded by crowds of people. I looked around and spotted a boy with midnight-blue hair. Not sure if it was Ikuto, I still followed him. I finally grabbed him the realized, this person looked nothing like Ikuto.  
_Am I—alone…?_

**Done! Sorry it was shorter than the first one :O Anyways, IKU IS MINEE, jk jk, I love him but I don't own him. :( sadly. Well, please R&R, like it? Hate it? Did I make any mistakes? PLEASE TELL MEH!**

**Bye, See ya later! **


End file.
